Pokemorph Island
by Ins4ne Gam3r
Summary: Pokemorph Island, a newly populated island, is one of the few places where Pormorphs can live in peace, where they go to school and act like normal humans do. When they finally can come out, be themselves, and make new friends, how will it turn out? No longer accepting OC's.
1. All Aboard For Pokemorph Island!

Pokemorphs. That was the name coined for them. At first, they called by many different names. Half-breeds, Pokefusions, gijinkas- those were just some of the names they had. At least, some of the nice ones, anyway. After a while, the term became generally accepted when referring to them.

The actual Pokemorphs themselves were not.

No one really knew for sure how the first Pokemorphs came to be. They just… trickled into towns from who knows where. At first, people thought that they were amazing and unusually unique, unlike anything that anyone had ever seen before. But just like new and unusual things, over time people started to pay less and less attention to them. After that, it was just a matter of time before attention was drawn back to them- the negative kind. Rude remarks on the street, shoves in the hall at school, a lot of glares from passer-by- it was bound to happen sooner or later. They lived lives of pain and suffering, days growing harder and harder for them the longer all of this continued on.

Finally, someone came up with a brilliant idea. Why not send the Pokemorphs somewhere else? Not to a bad place, but somewhere that they live their lives free from the oppression of humans, free to be who they wanted to wanted to be. Finally, that place was found. It was an island, the perfect size for the Pokemorphs and their partners, off the coast of the Hoenn Region. It was only discovered recently, what with it being so far off the mainland and not at all close to any inhabited islands. People decided it was the perfect place for them, those who wanted to live in a place where they could be by themselves, together, in peace. A place where they could live normal lives, just like any other.

Preparations were made as quickly as they could be. Lots of Pokemorphs all over gladly accepted the invitation. Why wouldn't they? It was what they'd always dreamed of- a fresh start where it didn't matter that they could breathe underwater or phase through walls, because, well, other people who would be there would probably also be able to do these things, too. Most of the adult Pokemorphs, however, decided to stay behind. They had their families to take care of, and besides, they didn't have it as hard as the younger Pokemorphs. The majority of the Pokemorphs who decided to go were High Schoolers or attended Middle School, so it was decided that a school was to be made on the island. It would be like boarding school of sorts, except the Pokemorphs didn't have to go back to the mainland for holidays and seasonal breaks if they didn't want to. A few older Pokemorphs came along to teach at the school and supervise the activities on "campus". The teens were counting down the days until the island was finally ready for move in.

* * *

At last, the day finally came. Everything was ready, a ferry was at the dock, and Pokemorphs and some parents were gathered at Lilycove Harbor, the teens anxiously waiting to board the ferry to the island.

A man stepped up to a microphone near the ramp up to the ship. He had brown hair with a lighter colored ring in the center, a light brown skin tone, and dark eyes. He smiled at the crowd before beginning the speak. "Welcome everyone! I'm the Principal at the new academy, Mr. Beringer. As you can probably tell, I'm an Ursaring Pokemorph. I'm very glad to announce that the ferry is just about ready to embark. You can all begin boarding now!"

The Pokemorphs hurried onto the ship, each dragging a suitcase with them.

The principal smiled, before before suddenly exclaiming, "All aboard for Pokemorph Island!"

* * *

**Alright! Here's my latest story idea. Sorry about the short intro :/ Anyway, the OC form in my profile! PM me your OCs! If I get a lot of OCs with the same type, I will ask you to change your OC. Sorry if that's inconvenient, but it would be kind of boring if most of the characters were, say, Psychic types (even though Psychic types are awesome ;) ). If you are interested in making an OC teacher, PM me and I can send you the form. I hope you guys'll like this story!^^**

_**~~~~~Ins4ne Gam3r~~~~~**_


	2. Meet The OCs!

A girl of sixteen leaned against the rail of the boat, letting the wind whip her long black hair around. The sun shone down on her somewhat pale skin and her seemly glaring reddish orange eyes flashed in the light. She wore a white dress shirt and dark blue tie, along with a black tailcoat; the bottom back reaching to under her knees and black cuff shorts that ended above the middle of her thigh, and black combat boots that end right under her knees. White headphones covered her Arcanine like ears with a matching Arcanine like tail lashing to the beat. She smiled, watching the waves crash against the sides of the ship. Finally, they were on their way.

A friendly voice came from behind her. "Hey! Who're you?"

The girl turned around. Standing there were two other girls, who looked around the same age as her. The girl who had spoken had waist length black hair and amber eyes that looked a little bit like a cat's. Her skin was pretty tan, and on the back of each of her hands, a spike jutted out like a Lucario's. She wore a pair of cargo pants with many patches, a red shirt, black Toms, and a grey hoodie. Trailing behind her was a tail in the same form as a Lucario's tail would be.

The second girl was standing shyly behind the first. She was shorter than most high schoolers, and very skinny. Her long black hair was tied up in pigtails, and her eyes were constantly changing color. She wore a light pink shirt with a baby blue star on the on the heart area and a baby blue mini skirt with light pink on the brim with light pink headphones on her shoulders and light pink sneakers with blue on the detail. Her ears were like that of a Pichu's, and she had a tail to match.

The girl by the railing gave them a sort of smile. "I'm Yue Wang, Arcanine Pokemorph. You guys?"

The first girl grinned. "I'm Cristie Polovski! And I'm a Lucario Pokemorph." She pointed at the girl behind her. "And this is Daisy Oda. She's a Pichu."

Daisy gave them a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you," she said in a small quiet voice.

Cristie nodded. "Yup, yup, yup." Her face changed into a wide grin and suddenly she exclaimed, "Hey, let's go exploring! I bet there's a ton of cool stuff on this ship!"

Yue raised an eyebrow. "Ok…"

Daisy smiled. "Sure."

"Great!" And with that, she was off, her two new friends trailing behind her.

* * *

A teenage boy walked through a hallway on one of the lower levels. He was very tall and had an athletic build. His hair was a messy black with red highlights (if you looked really closely you could see Charizard like horns hidden in it) and he had red eyes. He wore a brown zip up vest over a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans, with white sneakers and black fingerless gloves. As he walked past one of the rooms, a sign next to the door made him pause, then grin, showing huge Charizard teeth. "Well, what do you know? They've even got a training area on this boat!" He quickly walked inside.

He wasn't the first one to find the training room, however. When he got in, he noticed several people already there.

A boy with short, stylish blond hair with his bangs framing his face. He had light skin, green eyes, and is slender with lean, toned muscles from years of physical training. His eyes were closed, levitating large weights next to him as he sat in a meditative position.

Another boy was lifting weights (the normal way). He had lightly tanned skin, and consistently feral reptilian eyes, his hair is a dark shade on royal purple with a thin streak on yellow going along the left side of his head. He had enlarged canines that are razor sharp and small spikes extended out of his spine's vertebrae. He wore a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans, along with a black hoodie and red and white sneakers.

On the other side of the room, another boy was zapping some dummies with Thunderbolts. He was very tall, and had shaggy snow white hair with his bangs sweeping over his left eye and super light gray colored eyes. He had diamond piercings in each of his ears, and a tattoo on the side of his right side neck of a black cross surrounded by a bunch of black thorny vines, and wore a matching black chain wrapped around his neck of a black cross.

Only one girl stood in the room near the punching bags. Her hair fell midway down her back and was the blueish purpleish color of Butterfree's body with side swept bangs from the left to right, her hair styled in loose wavy curls and she had two black antennas coming out of her head. She has neon bright green eyes and the beautiful white wings of a Butterfree on her back, just below the ending of her hair. She was lean with nice feminine muscles and a dark Philippine tan.

The girl noticed the boy walk in. "Hey! Welcome to the club. What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "I'm Niko Konita. A Charizard morph."

The girl nodded. "That's cool. I'm Zara Veir, a Butterfree." She pointed at the boy levitating the weights. "That's Jin Hogaraka. He's an Alakazam Pokemorph." Jin nodded slightly, eyes still closed. Next, she pointed to the other boy lifting weights. "This is Drake Westbrook, a Garchomp." He flashed a grin. "And this," she added, pointing to the boy with the lightning. "And that's Kingston Killian, a Jolteon." Kingston grunted a response, frying another dummy.

"So-" Zara was cut off as a girl literally flew through the wall, shrieking with laughter. Jin's weights dropped out of the air, almost landing on Drake, and one of Kingston's Thunderbolts hit the wall, leaving a black mark on the white surface. Zara gave a shriek while Niko ducked.

The girl stopped the shrieking and started laughing for real. "Oh my gosh, that was HILARIOUS!" she said, doubling over.

Zara crossed her arms. "And who the heck are you?"

The girl stood up. She had pale skin, not quite pasty white, but very fair. She had a slim body build and looked very short for her age. Her eyes were a light purplish red color, and seemed very trusting, however sly. Her hair was dark purple, wavy, and down to the shoulders. At the front of her head, nearest her temples, were four upwards slanted spikes of hair, two at each side. The rest of her hair laid flat and cascaded over her shoulders. Her hair seemed to be rippling with a fresh breeze, even though there was no wind. On her wrists were two silk like attachments. They protruded out of her skin, and were light purple. They blended with her skin seamlessly. The same with her hips. Extending off her waist were two thicker versions of the silk cloth on her wrists. She wore a round necked lavender quarter sleeve shirt. She had a dark purple scarf, and blue skinny jeans. She wore white athletic sneakers, with grey tipped laces.

She grinned at them all. "I'm Kiriko Annawells. Mismagius." She glanced at wrist, like there was an invisible watch. "Well, sorry, but I gotta run. Gonna see if I can find some more people," she giggled to herself before flying through the other wall.

There was silence for a couple moments. Then Zara broke in. Turning back to Niko, she said, "So… Wanna train?"

* * *

A girl ran down the hallway at full speed, head first and arms spread out behind her. Her hair was a dark chestnut colour with a cooper tinge that reached a length that fell no longer than below her waist. It was relatively straight, though it gradually deviated to small ringlets towards the bottom. Predominantly a pale, vivid green, her eyes also contained many golden rays in the iris. Her body was thin and powerful looking, her skin a noticably pale skin colour, covered by single off-white spots and rosettes. She had a pair of feline ears placed rather close to the top. Her hair mostly covered her ears, and she had long, curved tail, vaguely scythe-like in shape.

She darted down the corridor, suddenly skidding before coming to a complete halt. Voices sounded from one of the nearby rooms and she decided to go and have a look. Casually walking in, she looked around. Large windows showed the waves as the boat passed by them, and there were several sofas to sit on and let one enjoy the view.

She noticed a few guys talking near one of the far right windows.

The one nearest her looked to be abour six feet tall, with an average build. He had naturally spiked out hair with a purple underneath, and his eyes were red with black outer parts. He had a mouth full of sharp dragon like teeth. He wore a black trench coat, but the girl could see some wings poking out the bottom. On his hands, he had a set of pitch black eyes on the back of his hands and little mouths on his palms. He wasn't wearing shoes, but it didn't really matter because he was levitating a couple inches off the ground.

The one facing her was shorter and had a smaller stature, with pale skin. She did a double-take to make sure he wasn't actually a girl. His blue hair was in a short pony tail, and he had bluish black eyes. A long slender tail waved slightly behind him. He wore a red scarf, with grey hoodie with blue diamond patterns like his fur, and cargo shorts.

The last guy had hair that was very rich, a dark chestnut color that reaches a length that falls no longer than below his ears. It was relatively tousled, and somewhat unkempt with strands that gradually deviate to almost unnoticeable curls at the ends. With an exceptionally deep, dark blue shade, his eyes also contained a few grey rays in the iris. His body was a noticeably pale skin colour with a few faint, silver scars on his hands, with an athletic build. His facial features were rather comely with an angular-shaped face ad narrow jawline. He was extremely tall, way taller than any other 'morphs she had seen before. He had feathered wings folded on his shoulders, with predominantly light brown with a darker shade of brown detailing the outer-most feathers.

Another guy was sitting on one of the couches, playing a sort of flute with a blue shell quietly to himself. He had natural silver-ish white hair that went a little past his shoulders, and he had piercing aqua blue eyes. His skin was a cream color, and he also had a stubby Lapras tail sticking out from the back of his clothing. He wore silver and gold colored clothing with bronze colored gloves that went all the way to his elbows. He had lighter blue pants that go a little past his knees and teal colored boots. He also had piece of clothing on his back similar to a dark blue cape that went to his waist, and a red scarf tied around his waist.

Two girls were sitting next to each other on another couch, talking and looking out the window.

The girl on the right looked to be of average height, with a thin but muscular body as well. She was fairly tan and had dark brown eyes that almost seem red. Her long black hair was kept up in a side ponytail with her bangs covering part of her face. She wore a blank white tank top with camo cargo pants and black combat boots.

The girl next to her looked about the same height. She had long watery blueish hair that fell past her waist and light orange eyes. She had a skinny but muscular body, with extremely fair skin. Her ears were pierced and wore stone the color of her hair. On her neck, she has a star-shaped birthmark. She wore a light orange tube top and watery blue ripped skinny jeans with aqua rhinestone sandals.

The girl walked over to them. "Hey!" she greeted them. "Isn't this awesome?"

The girl on the right nodded. "Totally."

The other girl smiled. "What's your name? I'm Gabi Kurashiki and this is Kiya Yoshida. She's a Mightyena Pokemorph. I'm a Shiny Gardevoir Pokemorph."

Kiya gave a small wave.

The first girl gave her a grin. "I'm a Dark type too! My name's Viola Brishen, and I'm a Liepard!"

Kiya stuck out her hand and they high fived.

Viola laughed. "Well, want about everybody else?"

Gabi pointed to the group of guys. "The one with the spikey hair is Onix Dragor, a Hydreigon; the one with the blue hair is Vincent Maybell, a Glaceon; the dark haired guy's name is North Mistral, a Noctowl; and the guy playing the flue is Nixie Rillvia, and Lapras."

Viola's eyes widened. "You knew all that just by looking at them?" she questioned in disbelief. Then she remembered, "Oh, wait, you're a Psychic type. Nevermind."

Gabi and Kiya both laughed, then Gabi spoke up. "Actually, we were talking to them before you got here."

Viola grinned sheepishly, then shrugged. "Oh well. Close enough." She glanced out the window, and spoke again, louder this time. "Hey, guys! Looks like we're almost there."

Everyone glanced out the window. They were getting closer and closer to a small island. Waves lapped peacefully on the beach along the coastline. The island looked like it was divided into separate parts. There was a small mini island covered with little streams that had a small building in the middle, the perfect place for Water Pokemorphs. There was a treehouse sitting in the topmost branches of trees in a small forest, great for Flying Pokemorphs. Another building was in small area was covered with charged lodestones, just the right place for Electric Pokemorphs. Other buildings covered different parts of the island, each for a certain type of Pokemorph, and, in the very center of the island, stood one large main building.

A speaker over their heads went off. "This is Mr. Beringer, the principal. We are almost at the island! When we get there, please make sure to bring all of your personal belongings when you leave. If you need help finding your areas, ask a teacher and one of us'll be glad to help. Remember, classes start tomorrow morning, so be ready! And once again, welcome to Pokemorph Island!"

The speaker shut off and the Pokemorphs started moving toward the upper level, ready to leave. Gabi turned to her friends. "I guess I'll see you guys in class tomorrow!" she said.

They waved goodbye and headed to the gangplank, then took their first steps onto Pokemorph Island.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. There's been a lot of stuff going on, and then the OC's kind of got mixed up so... yeah ^_^' **

**Here's a list of the OCs:**

**Gabi Kurashiki (Shiny Gardevoir) - ****_Ins4ne Gam3r_**

**Daisy Oda (Pichu) - ****_Phooka-Chan_**

**Onix Dragor (Hydreigon) - ****_onixdragon4_**

**Vincent Maybell (Glaceon) - ****_WoWMotherFan45_**

**Kingston Killian (Jolteon) -****_ thrilllover39_**

**Nixie Rillvia (Lapras)**_**- Leodasdragon**_

**Zara Veir (Butterfree) - ****_Forever a Savior_**

**Kiriko Annawells (Mismagius) -****_ MewBladeXxX_**

**Viola Brishen (Liepard)****_ - Anonymous_**

**North Mistral (Noctowl) - ****_Ariesbird_**

**Kiya Yoshida (Mightyena) - ****_emmuasgirl94_**

**Cristie Polovski (Lucario) - ****_flumen flamma agro_**

_**dub-step syndicate king**_

**Jin Hogaraka (Alakazam)**_** - BladeOfTheEclipse**_

**Drake Westbrook (Garchomp) - ****_gallantmon7196_**

**Yue Wang (Arcanine) - ****_xiLovePandas_**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon, but I've got school and sports, so... yeah ;P**

_**~~~~~Ins4ne Gam3r~~~~~**_


End file.
